La Croisade d'une Elue
by Will of Mania
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'une Elue qui aurait pu exister, voici 3000 ans avant ToS...j'ai vraiment le chic pour les résumés pourris XD
1. intro

3

**Titre : La croisade d'une Elue**

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic sur ToS, qui j'espère, sera mieux que la première ! ^^ '

Mon histoire sera un peu différente de toutes celles qu'on a l'habitude d'écrire, car elle parlera d'une Elue. Pas Colette bien sûr, mais une Elue que j'ai inventé et qui aurait pu exister dans le monde de Tales of Symphonia.

Mon histoire se passe mille ans après la guerre de Kharlan et donc trois mille ans avant ToS.

Le Cruxis a imposé son règne, et de nombreux Elus se sont succédés afin d'accomplir la « Régénération du monde » sans jamais revenir. A cette époque, Tesséha'lla prospère et Sylvarant est en déclin, comme dans le jeu. Sur Sylvarant, tous attendent la venue de l'Elu qui viendra les sauver. Bien entendu, personne n'est au courant de la petite combine d'Yggdrassill, tous les habitants, ou presque, croit en la Déesse Martel et les Désians sèment la terreur.

Mon histoire racontera le périple d'une Elue qui, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, aurait très bien plus exister dans l'histoire de ToS mais qu'on oubliera, petit à petit, comme tant d'autres avant elle.

Il y aura de l'aventure, de l'action, du suspens (si j'arrive à en créer XD), de l'humour et…de l'amour ! ^3^

Bref, une fanfic ouverte à tous publics ! ^w^

Bon okay, j'arrête avec la présentation et je vous balance l'intro. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Enjoy ! \^.^/

Introduction :

La femme poussa un nouveau gémissement de douleur et tordit le drap déjà froissé entre ses mains. Le torchon humide et froid qui recouvrait son front afin de faire baisser la fièvre glissa sur le côté quand elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens, le visage luisant de sueur.

Autour d'elle s'affairait plusieurs femmes dont les traits étaient tendus par le stress et l'inquiétude. L'accouchement se présentait mal. Les contractions étaient trop violentes et douloureuses et elles craignaient que la future mère ne meure d'une hémorragie interne.

Il fallait la faire accoucher de toute urgence sinon, le bébé risquait de mourir. Et la mère avec.

On attisa le feu dans la cheminée de la maison. Une femme déposa une bassine remplie d'eau froide sur la table de chevet, à côté de la jeune femme enceinte, avant d'y tremper un nouveau torchon et l'appliqua sur le front de la malade.

Elles étaient quatre en tout à s'être proposée pour assister la future mère lorsque le moment serait venu pour celle ci d'accoucher. Les contractions avaient commencées en fin de soirée, dans la maison de la jeune femme, à Luin.

Très vite, son état avait empiré.

La plus jeune des quatre femmes se tenait aux côtés de la future mère, et lui tenait la main très fort en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Une autre femme entre deux âges s'approcha du lit et dit d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude :

« On ne peut plus attendre. Il faut faire sortir le bébé maintenant, sinon, nous risquons de les perdre tous les deux ! »

Maïa, la jeune femme qui tenait la main de la jeune mère hocha la tête et se tourna vers la malade :

« Tu as entendu Tania ? Il faut accoucher maintenant sinon nous perdrons le bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien… »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sans trop y croire mais elle voulait à tout prix rassurer Tania qui était son amie. Cette dernière hocha faiblement la tête, haletante, les yeux mi-clos.

Maïa adressa un signe de tête à la femme qui appela immédiatement les deux autres afin de l'aider dans l'opération qui allait suivre.

« Bien, on peut y aller…Tania, à mon signal tu inspires et tu pousses, d'accord ? Demanda la sage-femme en jetant un coup d'œil à l'interpellée.

-Oui… »Répondit Tania, dans un souffle.

L'une des deux assistantes qui se tenaient aux côtés de la femme entre deux âges se précipita de l'autre côté du lit pour venir saisir l'autre main de Tania. Elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien.

« Maintenant ! Pousse ! » Ordonna la sage-femme.

Tania obéit. Elle inspira un bon coup, et poussa de toutes ses forces en serrant la main des deux femmes qui lui répondirent. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois sous les signes d'encouragement des quatre femmes.

« Allez, il est presque sorti, encore une dernière fois ! »

Le bébé apparut à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée et poussa un long cri plein de vie.

Il serrait ses petits poings et pleurait tandis que l'air envahissait ses poumons pour la première fois.

Tania retomba sur le lit, épuisée mais soulagée. Elle tendit faiblement les mains pour prendre son bébé contre elle.

« C'est une fille. Une adorable petite fille ! Félicitation Tania ! » La congratula la sage-femme, en mettant la bébé sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joie. Le bébé était en vie ainsi que la mère ! Merveilleux ! Les quatre femmes se poussèrent pour regarder la jolie petite fille allongée contre sa mère, d'un air attendri.

Soudain, l'enfant ouvrit le poing droit et quelque chose de rouge tomba sur le matelas, contre le flanc de Tania. Celle-ci attrapa l'objet dans le creux de sa main et la remonta afin qu'elle soit face à elle. Dans sa paume se tenait une pierre rouge foncée que le feu de la cheminée faisait scintiller de mille feux.

« Mais…c'est… » Murmura la jeune mère, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux et lâcha la pierre qui roula une nouvelle fois sur le matelas avant de tomber sur le sol.

Alarmée, Maïa prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'enroula dans des langes pour protéger le nourrisson du froid. Tania ne cessait de tousser, elle retira sa main de contre sa bouche et vit qu'elle était pleine de sang.

« Ho non, Tania ! » Cria Maïa en se précipitant vers son amie, le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

Tania les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte continuait de tousser violemment.

La sage-femme lui souleva la tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe avec son sang mais Tania se figea soudainement. Un long filet de sang coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Elle tourna la tête vers Maïa et sa fille, puis murmura, d'une voix on le pouvait percevoir le désespoir et la tristesse tout en désignant l'enfant :

« Madeleine… »

Puis elle retomba sur les oreillers et ne bougea plus.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, bientôt percé par un sanglot. Maïa pleurait en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Une autre femme s'approcha de Tania et lui ferma doucement les yeux. Puis elle se baissa et ramassa la pierre tombée par terre avant de la tendre à Maïa qui sanglotait toujours.

La jeune femme prit la pierre.

« Un cristal du Cruxis… »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Il va falloir annoncer au Maire du village que l'Elue du mana est née…aux prix de la vie de sa mère… »

Les trois femmes hochèrent la tête tristement avant de sortir dans la nuit noire.

Restée seule, Maïa essuya ses larmes et tenant toujours le cristal du Cruxis dans sa main, elle caressa le front du bébé.

« Toi aussi tu partiras, hein…mais tu auras sauvé le monde avant… »

Elle serra la nouvelle née contre elle, ses yeux reflétaient une infinie tristesse.

« Ma pauvre Madeleine… »


	2. Madeleine et Mélissa

6

**Titre : La croisade d'une Elue**

Chapitre 1 : Où l'on fait la connaissance de deux étranges personnes…

_Seize ans plus tard…_

Le professeur était debout devant son bureau, fixant ses élèves d'un air sévère et impérieux, une lueur à moitié sadique dans les yeux. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec crainte la suite des évènements.

« Bien, je répète pour la dernière fois : comment le Héros Mithos a t-il mis fin à la guerre de Kharlan? »

Personne ne répondit. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Aucun élève ne bougeait, de peur d'être interrogé.

Le professeur soupira et un sourire malsain éclaira son visage, faisait tressaillir la moitié de la classe. Aïe, aïe, aïe : mauvais signe ce sourire.

« Personne ne veut répondre ? Où, devrais-je dire, personne ne _peut_ répondre ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas fichus d'apprendre vos cours ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes que des fainéants qui ne songeaient qu'à vous amuser ! Cette question est pourtant la base des bases ! Tout le monde sait cela de nos jours ! Pour la peine, vous resterez tous ici après les cours, cette classe a besoin d'être nettoyée ! »

Aucun élève n'osa protester. Il ne valait mieux pas, sinon on risquait de recevoir une double punition. Voire même une triple.

Le professeur passa une main sur son visage, l'air exagérément désespéré. C'était un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve et gras, à l'embonpoint proéminant, bref la caricature exact du vieux prof aigri. Il portait une chemise blanche toute simple, par-dessous un petit gilet gris sans manche et un vieux pantalon marron avec des chaussures usées de la même couleur. C'était une personne vraiment banale en apparence. Mais depuis qu'il était venu s'installer dans le village de Luin, la Cité de l'Espoir, il y une douzaine d'années pour venir enseigner aux enfants du coin, il avait acquit une réputation de gros sadique aimant traumatiser les élèves en essayant de leurs transmettre un peu de son savoir. Mais il réussissait plutôt à les faire fuir qu'autre chose. Et ça, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ou bien il s'en fichait. Tous les enfants du village penchaient pour la seconde possibilité. Aucun n'osait aller se plaindre sous peine de représailles.

« Madeleine, toi qui est l'Elue, tu peux sûrement répondre à cette question relativement simple ? »

Une jeune fille d'une seizaine d'année, assise vers le milieu de la classe hocha la tête, légèrement apeurée, avant de se lever. Elle avait des cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, et des yeux gris clair bordés de longs cils noirs qui rendaient son regard intense et pénétrant. De taille moyenne et mince, elle semblait fragile et quand on la voyait, on avait instantanément une envie de la protéger. Elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle bordée de dentelles, ou un tissu qui faisait croire cela du moins, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et ses pieds étaient chaussés de petites bottes en cuirs gris.

Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix claire et douce.

« Le Héros Mithos a mis fin à la grande Guerre de Kharlan en concluant un pacte avec la Déesse Martel. Il parvint ainsi à faire cesser les combats et à chasser les Désians qui semaient la terreur dans le monde...

-Quel est le rôle de l'Elu ? »

Madeleine esquissa un bref sourire avant de répondre :

« En résumé, d'après la Prophétie des Anges, l'Elu du Mana est chargé d'effectuer un périple afin de régénérer le monde et de le débarrasser des Désians qui l'habite, comme en ce moment… »

Le professeur hocha la tête, satisfait pour une fois.

« En tant qu'Elue, il est normal que tu saches tout cela… »

Et il ajouta, en baissant la tête d'un geste fataliste :

« Si seulement vous pouviez être tous élus afin de connaître vos leçons comme Madeleine ! »

Quelques rires forcés fusèrent, bien que la plaisanterie ne soit pas spécialement drôle.

« Bien, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Et comme promis vous nettoierez cette classe. Et je veux que ça brille ! » Gronda le professeur, avec un drôle de rictus.

Et sans plus se soucier de ses élèves, il prit ses affaires et sortit.

Aussitôt, la tension et le silence qui régnaient dans la pièce s'évanouirent comme par enchantement. Chacun rejoignit ses amis pour parler encore une fois du professeur. Et pas en bien.

Madeleine, qui s'était rassise, poussa un soupir de soulagement. La matinée de cours était finie. Ils avaient tout l'après-midi de libre pour vaquer chacun à ses occupations. Et oublier l'attitude quotidienne de leur enseignant.

« Punaise, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le baffer cette fois, ce type ! »

Madeleine releva la tête pour fixer son interlocutrice qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Poursuivit la jeune fille qui lui faisait face à présent.

-Si, mais je pense que si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais eu des problèmes, Melissa… »

La dénommée Melissa grimaça. C'était une jeune fille du même âge que Madeleine. Ses cheveux, qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, étaient brun, et faisaient ressortir la couleur mauve de ses yeux légèrement en amandes. Elle était mince et plus petite que l'Elue. Melissa était vêtue d'une tunique bleue foncée et portait une ceinture noire autour de sa taille. Elle portait des bottes marron foncée et des collants noirs comme la nuit. Elle avait l'habitude d'enrouler un châle autour de ses épaules, quelle que soit la saison. Et on la voyait rarement sans sa vieille besace de taille moyenne et de couleur beige, qui devait contenir des tas de choses vu comment elle était gonflée. Au niveau caractère, elle était pratiquement l'inverse de Madeleine : elle se mettait facilement en colère, alors que son amie, dotée d'une grande patience ne haussait le ton que rarement. Elle manquait un peu de tact, mais débordait d'une force rayonnante qui arrivait à contaminer ceux qui l'approchaient, parfois. Elle avait un grand sens de l'humour et ne manquait jamais de balancer une bonne vanne pour détendre l'atmosphère. Les deux filles s'étaient rencontrées il y a quelques années de cela. Melissa était arrivée à Luin, seule et complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait et aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait complètement. Le village avait fini par l'adopter, malgré la désapprobation de certains habitants. C'était une petite fille renfermée et taciturne. Elle aimait s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine, près d'une des sorties du village pour dessiner. Ca l'aidait à passer le temps et à se sentir moins seule. Madeleine était alors arrivée, et tranquillement s'était installée à côté de Melissa en regardant ce qu'elle dessinait. Elles étaient restées assises là, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Melissa finisse par relever la tête et croiser le regard de la jeune Elue. Celle-ci avait demandé à voir son carnet de croquis. D'abord hésitante, la petite fille le lui avait passé. Madeleine avait longuement observé les œuvres de Melissa avant de lui rendre avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire. Cet évènement anodin avait été le commencement d'une grande et longue amitié.

Melissa soupira :

« Peut-être que j'aurais eu des problèmes, mais au moins ça l'aurait sûrement calmé pendant un petit moment !

-Sûrement, mais après, il t'aurait mené la vie dure !

-Rien à foutre, tu vois ? »

Madeleine poussa un autre soupir, résignée. En plus d'avoir un caractère assez bagarreur, Melissa était têtue comme une mule.

« Bon, et si on nettoyait la classe au lieu de se chamailler ?

-Nan mais regarde autour de toi Maddy ! Tu vois quelqu'un travailler ? Si tu te mets à faire ce qu'a ordonné le prof, ça veut dire que tu lui donnes raison !

-Mais non, c'est juste que…

-Aller viens, on va dehors, cette classe comment à me sortir par les trous de nez ! »

Melissa prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la petite bâtisse en pierre qui servait de classe aux enfants de Luin.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Madeleine qui s'efforçait de suivre son amie qui, à présent, lui avait lâché la main.

Melissa se contenta de lui lancer un bref coup d'œil et de sourire mystérieusement. Ce qui eu don à la fois d'intriguer et d'inquiéter Madeleine.

Ainsi, la jeune fille guida l'Elue à travers le village avant de la mener devant une petite maison située un peu à l'écart des autres. Madeleine comprit immédiatement.

« Mais c'est la maison du professeur ! Qu'est ce que tu…

-Shhhtt ! Regarde ! »

Melissa tendit le doigt vers la silhouette replète qui se dirigeait vers ladite maison.

« C'est le prof ! Chuchota t-elle, à Madeleine.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Répondit l'Elue, sur le même ton.

A cette question, Melissa esquissa un sourire de mauvais augure.

_« Aïe, je crains le pire… »_ Pensa la jeune fille blonde, inquiète.

Et elle avait raison.

« Ce satané prof va payer pour toutes les vacheries qu'ils nous a fait subir !

-Par pitié, si tu comptes t'attaquer à ce type, évite de m'impliquer dans ton plan ! Gémit Madeleine.

-Pfff ! Vous les Humains n'êtes que des froussards…

-Vous, les Elfes, avaient de légères tendances suicidaires, on dirait ! »

Melissa haussa les épaules.

« N'exagérons rien, je vais juste lui faire une petite blague innocente, rien de bien méchant !

-Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « petite blague innocente »… »

La jeune fille brune ne répondit rien, son attention focalisée sur l'enseignant qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa baraque et se préparait en entrer en sifflotant. Elle attendit qu'il soit rentré avant de se redresser et s'approcher de la maison, aussi discrètement que possible.

Madeleine, le cœur battant la chamade, était partie se cacher derrière un buisson touffu. Et elle continuait de regarder la scène, anxieuse.

Ainsi vit-elle Melissa se rapprocher sournoisement de plus en plus près de l'habitation, avant de s'accroupir sous une fenêtre. La jeune fille posa sa besace sur le sol et fourragea à l'intérieur quelques secondes avant de sortir un gros livres rouge, sur lequel était gravé d'étranges symboles qui semblaient magiques.

L'Elue ouvrit de grands yeux.

_« Non ! Elle ne va tout de même pas… ? »_

Melissa regarda dans la direction de son amie, et esquissa un sourire amusé quand elle vit celle-ci qui secouait la tête dans tous les sens en lui faisant signe de revenir. L'elfe se détourna ostensiblement et commença tranquillement à feuilleter les pages de son bouquin.

Madeleine se mordit les lèvres. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Alerter le professeur ? Elle était l'Elue quand même ! Oui mais…ce serait trahir Melissa…

La jeune Elue ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, à la recherche d'une solution.

Pendant ce temps, Melissa continuait calmement de tourner les pages de son livre, l'air concentrée. Soudain, son regard se braqua sur une page et elle afficha un sourire inquiétant.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Madeleine, qui semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur et commença à incanter. Presque aussitôt, un cercle lumineux de couleur vert clair apparut sous ses pieds. C'était tout à fait normal. Melissa se préparait à lancer un sort.

Le fait d'utiliser la magie était une capacité que seuls les êtres ayant du sang elfique dans les veines avait le pouvoir de maîtriser. Melissa était une elfe, mais chose surprenante, elle ne possédait pas les longues oreilles pointues qui caractérisaient cette race. Madeleine lui avait plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi ses oreilles n'étaient pas comme ses confrères. Melissa n'avait jamais vraiment répondu. Et avait catégoriquement refusé de montrer ses oreilles.

A présent, le sort était presque terminé. Le but était de lancer un sortilège de vent qui s'engouffrerait dans la maison du professeur afin de venir mettre le souk. Les chaises voleraient, le lit sûrement avec, et les nombreux petits objets posés sur l'étagère aussi. A la fin, il ne devrait rester qu'un beau bordel, digne d'une attaque Cyclone, le sort que l'elfe avait prévu de jeter.

Melissa se redressa et sans cesser de murmurer des phrases indistinctes, les yeux mi-clos, elle se colla au mur, tout près de la fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir le gros homme attablé à ce qui semblait être son bureau. Il leur tournait le dos et ne se doutait de rien. Parfait.

N'y tenant plus, Melissa leva haut le poing droit, son livre de sortilèges bloqué sous son aisselle gauche, et annonça son sort :

« Cyclone ! »

Comme prévu, un ouragan de taille raisonnable se forma devant la magicienne avant de s'engouffrer, par la fenêtre, dans l'habitation du prof sadique qui poussa, au passage, un glapissement de terreur. Le cyclone fit tournoyer allégrement tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, le professeur y compris. Ce dernier hurla de terreur, arrachant un sourire satisfait de la part de Melissa et une exclamation étouffée chez Madeleine, depuis son buisson.

Tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu.

Là où tout commença à aller de travers fut quand l'ouragan prit soudainement de l'ampleur et décida d'aller visiter le voisinage en défonçant un bout du mur de l'habitacle et en emportant les divers objets avec, bien sûr, le prof qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

Melissa écarquilla les yeux, catastrophée. Mince, mais que se passait-il ?

Elle vit Madeleine venir la rejoindre, paniquée.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ça tout de suite ! dit cette dernière, à toute vitesse en secouant le bras de son amie.

-Mais…mais…je peux pas !

-Quoi ? »

Melissa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, le cyclone se dirigeait à présent vers les maisons situées un peu plus loin dans le village.

« Melissa ! Arrête le ! La supplia son amie, terrifiée.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien faire !

-Mais comment se fait-il que ton sort… ?

-On s'occupera du pourquoi et du comment plus tard, pour le moment nous devons tenter quelque chose…et vite ! »

Soudain, l'ouragan qui continuait de se diriger vers les maisons et les villageois effrayés sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Madeleine et Melissa crurent qu'il allait disparaître enfin.

Espoir vain.

Le Cyclone fit brusquement demi-tour en direction de… l'Elue et de l'Elfe !

Alors qu'il était sur le point de les emporter, Melissa poussa Madeleine sur le côté, avant de se jeter elle-même hors de la trajectoire de l'ouragan fou.

Avec horreur, la magicienne vit que le Cyclone semblait animé d'une vie propre. Et qu'il avait un but bien précis.

Madeleine hurla en voyant le Typhon fondre sur elle. Le vent violent lui balayait ses cheveux blonds, fouettait son visage et la plaquait en sol. Elle ne pouvait pas se relever.

Melissa, impuissante, ne pouvait qu'assister au spectacle, catastrophée.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, un miracle se produisit...

_A suivre…_

________________________________________________

Akina : Cinq pages d'écriture ! Mon record ! \o/

Colette : Bravo ! ^^ *applaudit*

Génis : Cinq pages de conneries…pff !

Akina : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai quand même fait quelque chose de sérieux, nan ?

Génis : C'est toi qui le dis… -_-'

Raine : Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose sérieusement…quelle révolution !

Akina : En plus j'me suis améliorée par rapport à l'autre daube de fic que j'avais faite avant, hein ? B)

Colette : Oui !^^

Akina : Colette t'es trop gentille ! 3

Colette : Merci !^^

Akina : Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura l'arrivée d'un beau gosse mystérieux…

Ange de Cristal : Zélos ! *ç*

Akina : Nan impossible... _

Fans de Kratos : Kratos !!!!!! *ç*

Akina : Non plus.

Naikkoh : Yuan ?

Akina : Plus tard *ç*

Tout le monde : Mais alors qui ?

Akina : Un perso de mon invention ! ^^

Tout le monde : Comment on aurait pu deviner alors ? -_-

Akina : Bonne question…*se prend une volée de briques*


	3. La Prophétie

6

Titre : La croisade d'une Elue

Chapitre 2 : Où l'on rencontre Chris et où la Prophétie s'accomplit…

Madeleine voyait le Cyclone fondre sur elle. Elle fit alors la seule chose que l'on puisse faire dans une pareille situation : elle hurla. Son cri se perdit dans le vent violent qui la plaquait au sol. Elle allait donc mourir comme ça ? Sans même avoir pu commencer son Périple, sans même avoir pu sauver le monde ? C'était vraiment trop bête…Et tout ça à cause d'un sort qui était devenu incontrôlable. Oui vraiment, c'était trop bête.

Elle ferma les yeux. La violence de l'ouragan qui était sur le point de l'emporter lui arrachait les larmes des yeux.

Elle ne s'attendait plus du tout à un miracle. La Déesse Martel avait décidé de la rappeler à elle, et pour ça il y avait seulement une raison : elle n'était pas digne d'être une Elue. On attendait sûrement d'elle qu'elle soit une bonne Elue sage et bien éduquée, mais au lieu de ça, elle partait bon gré mal gré faire les quatre cents coups avec Melissa. C'était sûrement une punition pour ne pas avoir respecté ces critères. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Madeleine s'était donc résignée, elle ne hurlait plus et attendait que le Typhon l'emporte.

C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un miracle viendrait la sauver. Ce fut pourtant ce qui se passa. Un miracle se produisit.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter plus loin, à l'abri de l'attaque Cyclone.

Eberluée, Madeleine rouvrit les yeux.

« Mais…que… ?

-Maddy !!! Hurla une voix familière.

Avant que l'interpellée ne put réaliser totalement ce qui se passait, Melissa était déjà sur elle et la serrait fort dans ses bras.

« Heureusement tu n'as rien !

-Mais que…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Regarde ! Répondit Melissa en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Madeleine se tourna dans la direction indiquée et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Un jeune homme se tenait face à l'ouragan, sans armes apparentes. Il observait le cyclone sans paraître se soucier du vent très violent qui lui fouettait la figure, plaquaient ses vêtements contre son corps et faisait voler ses mèches de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

_« Le fou, il va se faire emporter s'il ne part pas au plus vite ! »_ Pensa Madeleine, paniquée.

Mais l'ouragan ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'homme. Au contraire, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans la direction de l'Elue et son amie.

Madeleine sentit Melissa la serrer fort contre elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne partirait pas sans elle.

Rapide comme l'éclair, le jeune homme s'interposa entre l'ouragan et sa cible. Il leva une main et s'écria, assez fort pour que les deux filles l'entendent malgré le vent assourdissant.

« GARDIEN ! »

Elles crurent qu'il avait invoqué un bouclier pour les protéger tous les trois mais à leur grande surprise, l'inconnu l'avait fait apparaître…autour du cyclone !

Bouche bée, Madeleine le vit enfermer le cyclone sous un bouclier vert transparent.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ? »_

Melissa, intriguée, observait aussi l'inconnu, les yeux plissés à cause du vent. Elle avait eu très peur pour sa meilleure amie. Lorsque le cyclone était sur le point d'emporter la jeune fille blonde, Melissa s'était sentit impuissante comme jamais. Son amie allait mourir par sa faute et elle, elle ne pourrait que regarder. La jeune elfe avait sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, chose qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. Puis elle avait vu le jeune homme sortir de nulle part, prendre Madeleine dans ses bras et la déposer plus loin, dans un endroit plus sûr. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer.

L'homme tendit une nouvelle fois la main et les deux jeunes filles virent le bouclier rapetisser, l'ouragan toujours à l'intérieur.

« J'ai compris ! Il va essayer de réduire le Typhon ! S'écria l'elfe.

-Mais…c'est impossible !? Bégaya Madeleine, pétrifiée.

-Mais si ! Regarde encore ! »

L'inconnu était bien en train de réduire le cyclone à l'aide de son bouclier. Mais cela ne semblait pas si facile. Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes de lutte, le jeune inconnu parvint à rapetisser le cyclone suffisamment pour le rendre inoffensif. L'ouragan avait maintenant la taille d'une chaise et ne cessait de réduire. Finalement, il atteint la taille d'un caillou et l'inconnu fit disparaître son Gardien. Il s'avança vers le mini cyclone et l'écrasa comme un vulgaire insecte.

Interloquées, les deux jeunes fille fixaient le jeune homme, la bouché bée.

Celui-ci se retourna et les observa.

Il était plutôt jeune, presque leur âge, mais semblait tout de même plus vieux de deux ou trois ans. Ses cheveux en désordre, d'un blond étrange, presque blanc étaient assez long et lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très foncé, presque noir. Il portait une tunique noir et orange qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles par-dessus une chemise blanche moulante, et qui laissaient deviner des muscles fins mais puissants. Il portait un pantalon en cuir marron et des grandes bottes qui atteignaient ses genoux. A sa ceinture, on apercevait un petit tube longiligne, épais comme le manche d'un sabre, et de couleur gris foncé. Son corps était élancé, bref, on voyait clairement que ce type était un guerrier.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Sa voix était douce et grave, mais manquait de curiosité.

Toujours un peu dans le cirage, les deux filles hochèrent la tête, l'air profondément ahuries.

Melissa fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

« Oui…merci…ça va mieux. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvées, sans vous, on ne serait sûrement plus là.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Là, Melissa piqua un fard et baissa la tête, gênée. Ce fut Madeleine qui répondit à sa place, après avoir recouvré ses esprits :

« Melissa a lancé un sort de vent qui a mal tourné. Voilà ce qui s'est passé en résumé.

-« Mal tourné »…c'est le cas de le dire… »Marmonna la jeune elfe, tout bas.

L'inconnu détailla encore longuement les deux jeunes filles, le regard neutre.

« Où puis-je trouver le dirigeant de ce village ? Demanda t-il enfin.

-Et bien…on va vous conduire jusqu'à lui si vous voulez…Proposa Melissa avec un sourire son joie.

-Melissa ! Où est le professeur ?! S'exclama Madeleine en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Merde ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! »

Le malheureux professeur gisait plus loin, visiblement en état de choc. Autour de lui s'étaient réunis quelques habitants, inquiets. Chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait mine de le toucher, le pauvre homme poussait un petit couinement et se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

« Je crois qu'il l'a eu sa leçon, Mel…Murmura Madeleine en se mordant la lèvre.

-Mais…mais…je ne voulais pas lui faire ça…je souhaitais juste lui faire un peu peur…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Bredouilla la jeune fille brune, catastrophée.

-Le sort était destiné à faire du mal à quelqu'un ? »

Madeleine et Melissa se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui les observait. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.

« N-non…c'était juste pour faire une blague…je ne voulais pas le blesser ! Geignit Melissa.

-Je vois…mais je crois que ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Co-comment ça ?

-Je pense que quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de ton sort. Et ce quelqu'un avait une cible…toi ! Dit-il, en désignant Madeleine, stupéfaite.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Répondit celle-ci.

-Tu dois être l'Elue, non ?

-Oui, mais comment...

-C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'on a essayait de te tuer.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Sylvarant est en déclin, et en tant qu'Elue, je suis chargée de le régénérer ! Me tuer signifierait…

-La fin de Sylvarant, compléta Melissa, d'un air sombre.

-Certaines personnes n'acceptent pas le Salut…maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me conduisiez au chef du village. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent, choquée par l'attitude indifférente de cet inconnu sorti de nulle part.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » L'interrogea Melissa qui commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il leurs avait sauvé la vie qu'il devait prendre les autres de haut !

Le type la regarda de nouveau. Il semblait la jauger du regard.

« Je vois. Tu es une d…

-Tais-toi !! »

Melissa l'avait coupé, tendue comme un arc, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Mais qui manquait de chaleur.

« Je m'appelle Chris. Je suis un mercenaire.

-Et que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda Madeleine, curieuse.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Il ne semblait plus disposer à révéler quoique ce soit. Madeleine poussa un soupir. Ce type n'était vraiment pas bavard.

« Très bien, suivez-nous »

Chris emboîta le pas aux deux filles. A côté de l'Elue, Melissa ne s'était pas détendue. Elle surveillait le jeune homme du coin des yeux, méfiante.

Quant à Madeleine, celle-ci se demandait comment un homme aussi jeune pouvait être mercenaire. Ce n'était pas commun.

Ils croisèrent des villageois encore paniqués à cause du cyclone fou. Tous vérifiaient s'il n'y avait pas de dégâts. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du Maire, qui ressemblait aux autres sans distinctions.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est là. Il se peut qu'il soit en train de parcourir le village pour voir si tout le monde va bien… »Expliqua Madeleine en se tournant vers Chris.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Si c'est le cas, j'attendrais ne vous en faites pas. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une voix de femme retentit :

« Madeleine ! Madeleine !

-C'est Maïa ! S'écria l'interpellée en se précipitant vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux châtains foncés maintenus en chignon au dessus de sa tête et aux habits de paysanne : robe marron et tablier sale.

« Est-ce sa mère ? Questionna Chris, à Melissa.

-Non. » Répondit-elle, sans plus de précisions.

Les deux femmes s'étreignaient, heureuses de voir que ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient blessées.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Maïa, une fois remise de sa joie.

-C'est une longue histoire… »

A ce moment là, un vieil homme apparut à côté de l'Elue et de Maïa. Il se tenait sur une canne et portait de vieilles lunettes qui aurait grand besoin d'être changé à cause des tiges qui semblaient tordues.

« Elue ! Grâce au ciel tu n'as rien ! S'exclama t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Monsieur le Maire… le salua Madeleine avec une petite révérence.

-Tiens, voilà, c'est lui le Maire… »Indiqua Melissa à Chris.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'avança vers le vieux bonhomme.

« Monsieur le Maire de Luin, dit-il poliment, vous avez souhaité louer mes services, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ? »

Le Maire papillonna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et un grand sourire apparut de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Ha oui ! Le jeune mercenaire engagé pour… »

Il s'interrompit, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Madeleine qui regardait la scène, intriguée.

« Mmmh…venez chez moi, nous serions mieux. »

Chris suivit le vieil homme dans sa maison sans plus se préoccuper de Madeleine et Melissa qui n'avaient pas bougé.

« C'est ça, et merci, c'est pour les chiens ? Grommela Melissa en jetant un regard noir au jeune mercenaire qui venait de rentrer dans la maison du Maire.

Maïa se tourna vers Madeleine.

« Mais que c'est-il donc passé à la fin ?

-Disons qu'il y a eu un petit accident…mais il n'y a eu aucun dommage, c'est l'essentiel non ? Expliqua l'Elue, évasive.

Elle ne souhaitait pas trahir sa meilleure amie en la balançant de cette manière.

Le regard de Maïa se fit suspicieux. Elle promena son regard sur Madeleine, puis sur Melissa et ainsi de suite avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur l'elfe qui afficha un air innocent du style « pourquoi-me regardez-vous-comme-ça-j'ai-rien-fait ». La femme soupira et dit d'un air las :

« Encore heureux que, comme tu dis, il n'y ait eu aucun dommage ! »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. En effet, ils l'avaient échappé belle !

Maïa voulut ensuite que Madeleine rentre à la maison avec elle. Depuis la mort de la mère de la jeune Elue, c'était Maïa qui s'était chargée de l'éduquer de son mieux. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait la jeune fille, elle croyait voir Tania. Madeleine lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Elle en était heureuse même si la douleur était toujours présente après toutes ces années.

Accompagnées de Melissa, les deux femmes arrivèrent chez elles. Plusieurs habitants, dans le village, vérifiaient encore s'il n'y avait plus aucuns dégâts.

« Au fait Maddy, sourit Melissa, c'est bien demain ton anniversaire ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, pourquoi ?

-Héhé, pour rien… »

Madeleine jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers son amie. Celle-ci affichait un large sourire, toute contente.

« Elle me prépare quelque chose… » Songea l'Elue, amusée.

Soudain, un événement que tous attendaient depuis longtemps arriva.

Une intense lumière blanche apparut, aveuglant momentanément les trois femmes. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais ce fut suffisant.

Tous les villageois sortirent de leur maison, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Puis peu à peu, l'étonnement fit place à la joie. Tous avaient compris ce qui se passait : la Prophétie allait être révélée à l'Elue du Mana, aujourd'hui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait la Tour du Mana. Située à quelques kilomètres à peine du village de Luin, la Tour laissait échapper une colonne de lumière blanche, éblouissante.

« Maddy…Fit Melissa, légèrement inquiète.

-Oui. Répondit cette dernière, en fixant la colonne de lumière elle aussi.

-Madeleine, rend toi devant l'entrée principale du village, le Maire devrait t'y attendre…La pressa Maïa, bouleversée.

-Oui », répéta la jeune fille.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Mel, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici, il se peut que les Désians…Commença Madeleine, une expression grave sur le visage.

-Je sais, mais il y a suffisamment de personnes qualifiées pour ça. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'accompagne !

-Melissa…

-J'ai dit ! »

La jeune Elue soupira. Son amie était vraiment une vraie tête de mule !

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, suivit de près par son amie. Là, presque tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblés. Quand ils virent arriver Madeleine, un immense sourire éclaira leurs visages. Le monde allait enfin être régénéré ! L'espoir renaissait…

Le Maire se tenait plus loin, juste devant l'entrée principale du village. A ses côtés se trouvait…Chris !

« Elue, es-tu prête ? Demanda le chef du village, les yeux brillants.

-Je le suis depuis ma naissance monsieur le Maire…

-Bien, bien…Fit le Maire, avec un petit rire. Ce jeune homme sera chargé de t'accompagner jusqu'à la Tour du Mana, et pour ton pèlerinage.

-Ho non… »Marmonna Melissa, derrière son amie.

Le Maire lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Mais…que… ?

-Elle vient avec moi, monsieur, expliqua Madeleine avec un doux sourire innocent.

-Ha bien…mais…euh…

-Elle sait se battre, et moi aussi…un peu…

-Oui mais…

-Monsieur le Maire, Chris sera également là pour nous protéger, non ?

-Certes, mais…

-On peut y aller alors ! le coupa Madeleine, en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du village.

Les habitants de Luin regardèrent s'éloigner l'Elue accompagnée par Melissa et Chris, vers la Tour du Mana…

____________________________________________________

Akina : Mwahahahahah ! Six pages !

Génis : Sans compter ce dialogue qui sert à rien…_'

Akina : Joue pas les rabat-joie et laisse moi exprimer ma joie ! Mwahahahaha !

Génis : Elle est tarée…u_u

Colette : Wahou, c'est super !^^

Génis : Qu'elle soit tarée ? _

Colette : Euh non…qu'elle ai fait six pages !^^

Akina : Colette je t'aime foreuh ! 3 *hug*

Colette : *hug* ^^

Lloyd : Cool, une calînou party ! J'peux venir ? =)

Akina : Mais je t'en prie ! 3

Ange de Cristal : Y aura quoi dans le prochain chapitre ? (C'est pas juste, on verra même pas mon Zélou…é_è)

Zélos : Coucou !^^

Ange : *ç*

Akina : Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura…hum…voyons que je réfléchisse…une attaque de Désians timbrés, ensuite on aura…

Génis : C'est ça, dévoile tout et on aura plus de suspens ! u_u''

Akina : …Des gâteaux, des bonbons, une fiesta improvisée…des canards, des briques, des…

Tout le monde : Oo ???


End file.
